


Who Watches the Watcher?

by mariothellama



Series: What the boys did next summer [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Auba spends most of the story tied to a chair, Coming Untouched, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, I've never written anything this quickly in my life, I've never written this sexual position before, M/M, Masturbation, Or used such weird tags, Trying something new, Watching, a little bit of Matze's POV, chapter one is mainly from Auba's POV, chapter two is from Marco's POV, emotion and taking care, on holiday, the only couple having sex are Marco and Erik, this story was written in response to a challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Erik and Marco make love while Matze watches them. Matze masturbates while he watches Erik and Marco. And Auba watches Matze masturbating while watching Erik and Marco make love. Confusing or what! But there is almost a logical explanation for this bizarre turn of events. And even a good reason for Erik and Marco agreeing in the first place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> My dearest most evil Blue_Night. Challenge accepted. I hope you approve.
> 
> I wrote my own birthday fic. this year. A sweet little story about my boys going on holiday to a paradise island. And it had turtles. OK and some sex. The lovely Blue_Night very kindly and very quickly wrote me a sequel as a birthday present, 'Holiday Mornings'. After a nice evening out, I sat down to read it. It was wonderful. But there was a challenge. Now I am obviously like my beloved boys in that I can't refuse a challenge. Marco would never say no, would he? At first I thought I really couldn't do it as Marco & Erik are my beloved, once and forever OTP. I couldn't do this to them. But then I had this idea. And then I had to write it down very, very quickly before I lost my nerve.
> 
> This story follows directly on from 'Holiday Mornings' and takes place in the evening of the same day,

The four young men were naked in Marco and Erik’s bedroom, the full length glass doors to the verandah lying open, the breeze from the ocean caressing their skin with soft tendrils of scented warmth. The doors had been open last night too, which had led to the next twist in this increasingly bizarre holiday.

Marco had booked two separate sleeping villas, concerned that being in too close proximity might inhibit either Erik or his friends from fully enjoying a varied programme of relaxing holiday sex. That fear had proved unfounded from day one. Until they came to the island, Marco and Auba had been fairly sure that they had their wonderful boyfriends and their sex lives firmly under control. But Erik and Matze had completely blown away all of their assumptions. In fact, Marco was starting to wonder if someone had drugged the drinking water!

There was something about the complete privacy and security of this island that made them feel free and able to be themselves. Maybe it was the stark contrast between life here and their public lives in Dortmund? Day after day of sun, sea and playtime in the water, of being naked or nearly naked most of the time, of being able to be in close skin-to-skin contact with their lovers in public, being able to kiss and hold hands whenever they liked had stripped Erik and Matze of their inhibitions. It had turned them into a pair of constantly horny, wanton, completely randy young men, who were not one bit ashamed of it.

And actually Marco didn’t mind one bit either. He loved Erik being like this, begging to be fucked hard one moment, the next snuggled up close in his arms like the sweet and adorable young man he still was. And there was no doubt that being together like this as two couples, feeding off the sexual vibes of the other couple, knowing that they were making love at the same time as their friends, was seriously turning them on.

But it had never been more than just a mental turn-on. Until last night. Unable to sleep, Matze had gone for walk. Actually everybody suspected that he had been hoping to find and play with some of the turtles which roamed the island and which he loved so much. But, as he walked past Erik and Marco‘s open verandah door, something had caught his attention. He had stood there transfixed, listening to Erik moaning. Unable to tear himself away, Matze had peeked round the edge of the door, to see something more erotic and more arousing than any porn film he had ever seen.

Erik was riding Marco, the beautiful line of his spine and his strong shoulders shimmering with a thin sheen of sweat which was glowing in the moonlight. The perfect curve of his buttocks rose and fell as he drove himself up and down on Marco. Every time Erik raised himself up, Matze could see Marco’s cock. Now Matze had seen Marco’s cock hundreds of times before, but never like this: thick, red and hard, glistening wet with lube and pistoning in and out of Erik.

And then Matze’s heart almost stopped. Marco lifted his head and looked straight at him. But rather than calling Matze a voyeur and yelling at him to get out, he mouthed something to Erik, before taking a firm grasp of Erik’s hips and starting to fuck up into him with short sharp thrusts. The noises Erik made were mesmerising, beginning with a series of whimpers before he started to whine. Yes, whine was the only word for it.

Matze would have loved to have seen Erik come and hear the sounds he made. But he suddenly felt ashamed and slunk away. Too aroused himself to be able to walk any distance comfortably and unable to face explaining what had got him into this state to Auba, he sank to his knees in the grass and jerked himself off, spilling all over his hand as he came within a matter of a few strokes.

That had led to this morning’s revelation on their hiking trip and to Marco and Matze having a competition to see who could jerk their partners off quickest, while Auba and Erik competed in the 'who could give the fastest blow job' contest. And that was how they found themselves here. In order to win, Matze had promised Auba that he would masturbate in front of him one day. And when Erik and Marco had heard that there might be another challenge in the offing, unbelievably Auba had not only told them about the deal but that they would be the preferred … um … erotic stimulus for Matze to jerk off to. And even more unbelievably, Erik and Marco had agreed.

So Erik and Marco were going to make love while Matze watched them. Matze was going to masturbate while he watched them. And Auba was going to watch Matze masturbating while watching Erik and Marco make love. Confusing or what!

This had moved far beyond a fun contest to see who could jerk off or blow his boyfriend fastest. That was something they could have laughed off, a high octane version of Marco and Auba’s drunken jerk off competitions, a kind of holiday madness. But this was different. This wasn’t spontaneous, everybody was totally sober, and this was a very precise and carefully set up scenario between the four friends. Erik and Marco were going to really make love in front of their friends, this wasn’t something they could joke about or fake given the nature of their relationship.

This normally immensely private couple were going to let their friends see them in this incredibly vulnerable and intimate position. And Matze was finally going to let Auba watch him masturbate, one of the very few things he was still unwilling to share with his partner. This was especially symbolic for them as a couple. This was how their relationship had begun nearly a year ago, with Auba interrupting Matze jerking off in their shared hotel room and Matze being unable to finish with him there. Not to mention the fact that Matze was turned on by the idea of watching Erik and Marco, especially by the idea of Erik being fucked senseless and hearing him whine, moan and whimper. And that Auba was turned on not just by the idea of watching Matze masturbate, but by seeing him come watching their friends making love! There were just so many deep emotions and fantasies being played out in this room.

So there were rules. Rule number one had made Auba pout. This scene had been his idea. He was the one really doing the watching. So there would be no touching for him until his boyfriend and two friends were completely satisfied. Just to make sure, he was seated on a chair with his hands tied behind him _and_ to the back supports of the chair to make completely certain that he couldn’t break free. Erik and Matze had taken great pleasure in doing this extremely thoroughly.

Auba, who had been a little smug a few minutes ago, was now wondering how on earth he was going to cope. Nothing had happened yet, but his cock felt hard enough to burst and was already slick with pre-come, while his balls were hot, heavy and aching with his need for release. And he had a nasty suspicion that the other three were in no hurry.

Rule two was no touching. This wasn’t about group sex or a foursome. Both couples were strictly monogamous and very possessive.

And rule three was that what happened on the island stayed on the island. There would be no repeat performance back in Dortmund. Well unless they really, really wanted it.

Marco and Erik whispered quietly to each other, obviously agreeing on how to do this. Erik had been fucked enough times already on this holiday that there was no need for lengthy preparation. Marco very carefully smeared lube over Erik’s entrance, easing it inside with his fingers, wanting to make sure that the penetration was as comfortable as possible, before lubing himself up.

And then, much to Auba’s surprise, Marco sat down on the bed with his back to the heavily upholstered headboard. It was kind of freaky seeing his bro sitting all spread out on the bed naked, his erect cock bobbing happily in front of him. But what happened next really took Auba’s breath away. He had expected Erik to climb onto Marco and face him, creating a private space for the pair to make love. Erik climbed onto Marco alright, but with his back to Marco’s chest, almost sitting on Marco's lap, with his feet beside Marco's knees. Most of Erik’s bodyweight was braced on his arms, which were firmly planted next to Marco’s hips. The fact that Erik, just like Matze, had spent long hours lifting in the weight room was now clearly evident.

Marco shrugged. ‘We’ve never done it this way. Thought it would be worth a try. And it means that we are looking at you too.’

He was right. Now they were all facing each other: Marco and Erik on the bed, Matze standing leaning against the wall, his hand already beginning to stroke his cock ever so lightly, and Auba, who had no idea where to look anymore!

Auba had never been that interested in watching two men make love, for him this had always been about Matze. But Marco and Erik looked simply magnificent like this. Marco was caressing Erik’s chest, soothing the younger man, but every now and then pinching and twisting his nipples, making Erik cry out. Erik’s cock was getting thicker, longer and harder as Marco caressed him and beginning to leak creamy fluid. Erik’s back was arching, his hips tilting and his head sank back onto Marco’s shoulder. Erik was clearly needing to be taken by Marco and badly.

Marco was raining soft butterfly kisses along the side of Erik’s neck and shoulders, showing Erik over and over again how much he was loved and cherished and wanted. And then Marco took hold of Erik, his strong hands holding him steady and spreading him open, and Erik began ever so slowly to sink down on Marco. Oh fuck! Erik was going to impale himself on Marco, right in front of them, so that they could see Marco’s cock disappearing into him. And they could see every expression, every flicker of emotion on Marco and Erik's faces.

This was obviously pretty intense for Marco. Erik must be incredibly tight round him, the hot pressure gradually swallowing his cock driving him out of his skull with desire. Marco’s breath hitched every time Erik took in another tiny bit of his length. And Erik. Auba had no idea how Erik could stand this. His legs were bent, his heels dug into the bed to give himself the leverage to force himself down onto Marco, his head thrust back and his mouth open, groaning all the time.

When Marco was about half way inside him, Erik began to whimper. Taking Marco like this might be too much for him after all. Given how much Auba’s own arousal hurt, he could only imagine how Marco felt, half-buried in Erik’s tight heat and motionless for so long. Auba couldn’t take his eyes from his friends. He knew that Matze would feel exactly the same. He could tell from the sounds Matze made that he hadn’t started to jerk off yet and was just loosely stroking his cock to control his aching need.

Marco nosed softly against Erik’s cheek, murmuring encouragement. ‘It’s OK, darling. I’ve got you. Just relax. Fuck yourself back onto me. Just let me inside you. I need you, sweetheart. So badly. I need you so badly. You’re amazing. Wonderful. I know it hurts right now, but it will feel better once I’m all the way inside, I promise.’

Marco started to lick and nibble Erik’s earlobe, giving him something to focus on other than the intense stretching of his passage. And at last he was there. With a deep sigh, Erik sank back onto Marco, who was now completely buried in Erik. Marco just held him tight, even though his own cock must be begging for release, stroking and soothing him while Erik adjusted to this deep stretching sensation. Gradually he relaxed, his face beginning to show nothing but pleasure and intense satisfaction at having taken Marco like this. Erik started to whine softly.

‘What do you need, darling? Can you move? Or do you just want me to jerk you off?

Unbelievably, Marco, who must have been hard and aching beyond belief, was willing to ignore his own needs and sit there with Erik on his lap, impaled on his cock, and give Erik what he needed instead. Auba could hear Matze breathing harder and harder, his breath sounding almost wet in the night air.

‘I’m OK, Marco,’ gasped Erik, ‘I can do it.’

Marco kissed Erik tenderly on the cheek as recognition and Erik began to move up and down, fucking himself with Marco’s cock. Marco remained motionless, only holding Erik as securely as possible.

They were a breathtaking sight, Erik’s beautiful and heavily muscled body fucking itself back onto Marco, his head thrown back, his legs spread wide, his strong shoulders holding him firmly in situ, his powerful thigh muscles allowing him to keep up a steady rhythm.

Auba began to understand why Erik had wanted to do this. He looked like one of those amazingly sculpted ancient Greek athletes that Auba had seen painted on pots in a museum somewhere on a rainy day. He was glorying in this, magnificent, exulting in his athletic beauty and in his strength, that he was strong enough and sexually confident enough to do this. That he was able to take Marco like this. That he could fuck Marco like this. That he was giving Marco the most mind-blowing experience imaginable. This display needed an audience. Deserved an audience. Demanded an audience.

And it had an audience. An audience watching Erik in rapt devotion.

Auba turned his gaze towards Matze. Matze still couldn’t take his eyes off Erik and Marco. But for Auba, Matze was the most beautiful sight imaginable. He was leaning against the wall, his legs slightly spread. One hand was fondling and caressing his balls, rolling them in his fingers, slightly tugging them away from his body from time to time. His other hand was gently stroking his length, providing only the tiniest, teasing amount of friction. Every so often he twisted the palm of his hand over the sensitive head of his cock, making himself shiver. Matze’s mouth was open, breathing heavily. The longer he watched this dazzling display in front of him, the heavier his breathing became, until his breath turned into groans.

This was gorgeous. Everything Auba had dreamed of. Matze knew that Auba was watching him. He could feel Auba’s eyes drinking in the glorious sight before them. But he didn’t care anymore. Didn’t care about Auba watching him touch himself so intimately, so erotically. Auba licked his lips at the thought of Matze doing this just for him, laid out on their bed, touching himself just for Auba, jacking off just for Auba. Letting Auba see the beautiful, wonderful contortions of agonised bliss Matze went through as he came and his satiated post-orgasmic smile.

They could hear Erik and Marco, hear the sound of Marco’s cock thrusting in and out of Erik. They could hear Marco’s grunts. They could hear him encouraging Erik. ‘That’s it, darling. You’re amazing. That’s perfect. You're perfect. Keep going. Don’t stop. You feel amazing, sweetheart.’ And they heard Erik start to whine. Really whine. Loudly and without ceasing. Auba didn’t look, but he was sure that Marco must be jerking Erik off now. Actually he knew, because Matze had started to jerk himself off in earnest now, probably matching the rhythm that Marco was using on Erik.

Matze’s cock was pulsing, Matze’s hand was moving hard and fast now, no teasing, no finesse, just desperately chasing his climax. They heard the cries and high-pitched whines which told them that Erik had come, Marco following him soon after, and then the slight whimper that was Marco gently easing his way out of Erik’s tender well-fucked hole.

Matze was close too, Auba knew that from the strong pulsing of his cock and the expression of intense concentration on his face. Auba expected him to turn away at the crucial moment, but instead Matze turned to face him, letting him see the seed spill onto his hand as he stroked himself through his orgasm, letting Auba see every trace of expression and emotion as he came.

Auba was only dimly aware of Marco and Erik collapsed on the bed, of Marco’s body completely enveloping and surrounding Erik in a protective cocoon. Erik needed that now. Needed Marco’s unconditional love and strength to help him recover from the intensity of their experience.

Matze came over to Auba, untied him from the chair and kissed him. It was only then that Auba realised that he had come at the same time as Matze, completely untouched and physically unstimulated, just from watching Matze climax. Auba had heard about this, but he had always doubted that it was actually possible. But the sticky mess on his stomach and the fact that his cock was no longer hard suggested otherwise.

Matze and Auba didn’t want to invade Erik and Marco’s private space and sat on the floor at the foot of the bed, cuddled up together.

‘Would you be willing to do that for me again back in Dortmund?’ asked Auba.

‘It all depends,’ Matze smiled wolfishly, ‘on what you are willing to do for me.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite literally a mirror image of chapter one, but seen from Marco's perspective (which he demanded that I tell, since he feels that I have not been paying enough attention to my forever and always OTP recently). Hopefully it explains a bit more clearly who the 'watcher' in the title actually is and why Marco agreed to this in the first place, as well as - as much as they understand it at least - what is going on between the four boys. There is no Erik's POV as he is a little occupied!
> 
> As ever, I am grateful to Blue_Night for helping to work out just what these boys are up to; 'not-foursome foursome' is their phrase!

Marco settled himself against the comfortable upholstered headboard of their bed, propping himself up with pillows to make sure that his body would be at the right angle. He took a moment to be thankful for his well-developed abdominal muscles as he had a suspicion they were going to get a thorough work out tonight.

He did have to admit that it felt a little weird to be like this in front of Matze and Auba, spread out naked on the bed, his erect cock bobbing happily in front of him. Marco hadn’t really known what to expect from this holiday on the island, he had thought that there might be some interesting well … how to put it … developments, but even in his wildest dreams he had never expected it to end up like this.

He had spoken with Erik in private after they had come back from the hiking trip. Marco had needed to make sure that this really was what Erik wanted, that it was not some kind of madness born out of too much sun and sea air and the excitement of their morning's alfresco activities. If Erik had one single doubt, this would end here and now. But Erik had climbed onto his lap, wrapped his arms around Marco’s neck and, with his head buried in Marco's shoulder, confessed exactly what he wanted to do and how. And if that was what his Erik wanted, Marco would do everything he could to make sure that Erik’s wishes came true and that it was as perfect as possible for the man he loved.

Marco looked around the room. To his right was Auba, tied to a chair, his painful arousal already very much evident. Marco had the pleasant feeling that tonight was going to be very frustrating indeed for his bro.

Matze stood to his left, leaning against the wall, clearly excited by the anticipation of what was going to happen, but also nervous and self-conscious. He was comfortable enough being naked and hard in front of his friends by now, but tonight he would have to conquer one of his remaining inhibitions, his inability to masturbate in front of his own boyfriend. Marco knew that this was a big deal for Matze. It was a mental block that went right back to the beginning of his relationship with Auba and that it would take something extraordinary as this scenario for him to be able to confront it.

Anyway, Marco smiled to himself, once Matze saw his Erik in action there would be no containing himself. For Erik, tonight was about his sexual confidence, he wanted to push his boundaries, to do something he had never done before, something which celebrated his astonishing sexual athleticism.

But there was more to it, something that Marco hadn’t fully processed yet. Erik had wanted to do this in front of … no, that was the wrong way to put it, this wasn’t about pure exhibitionism … Erik had wanted Marco and himself to do this _with_ Matze and Auba. Just like Matze wanted to watch Erik and Marco. And Auba had wanted to watch Matze masturbate to the stimulus of Marco and Erik making love. This was a way they could be together in a more intimate way. They had somehow, on this magical holiday at least, become a not-foursome foursome.

It was hard to articulate. Marco didn’t completely understand it himself. Nobody wanted to have sex with someone who wasn’t their partner. Quite the opposite. They were all far too possessive for that. Marco would never share his Erik with anyone and he knew that Auba felt as strongly about Matze. And while he thought Auba was a highly attractive man and there had been the odd drunken moment when their bro activities had taken on slightly erotic undertones, they had never contemplated the possibility of being anything more than friends. He suspected that there was something similar between Erik and Matze, maybe even that things might have been different if Erik had been single when Matze had realised he could fall in love with another man.

But they weren’t. They had all found their perfect partners. And now the dynamics of their relationships and friendships were intertwining to build this extraordinary foursome. It had taken this week on the island, in this bubble in time and space out of their everyday lives for them to be able to fully express this.

Marco sighed. Love and sexuality, friendships and relationships were funny things. But he knew one thing for sure, that he loved and desired Erik more than he had ever thought he could love and desire another human being before. And so Marco turned his attention back to what was going on inside their bedroom.

Facing the end of the bed, positioned exactly opposite where Marco had settled himself down, stood the full length dressing mirror that he had had brought to their room. Marco had agreed to this because Erik wanted it. And he wasn’t unaffected by the strange physical and emotional intimacy that was growing between the four of them. But his real motivation was that once, just once, he wanted to watch Erik when they made love, wanted to be able to drink in Erik in all his glory.

Yes, he could see Erik when he rode him, or when Erik rode Marco, but this was different, this wasn’t seeing Erik from _inside_ their love making, but from _outside_. He wanted to see what Matze saw last night when he had accidentally seen them making love through the open verandah door. Marco had seen the enraptured expression on Matze’s face and he wanted to be able to see his partner like that, to see him as Matze had seen him.

But then Marco looked at Erik and finally stopped thinking. Instead he held out his arms to welcome Erik into his embrace. Erik carefully positioned himself above Marco, his back to Marco’s chest, his feet braced either side of Marco’s knees and most of his weight supported on his strong arms and shoulders. Marco could see the look of shocked surprise on Auba and Matze’s faces – they hadn’t expected this.

Marco sensed the slight shiver of anticipation running through Erik’s body. From his position behind Erik he had the most intoxicating view of strong back and shoulder muscles, flexed and clearly defined under the smooth, lightly-tanned skin. Marco leaned forward, mouthing soft wet kisses across Erik’s skin, tracing the heavily muscled contours of Erik’s body with his tongue. Erik tasted and smelled amazing, of sun, salt and the enticing scent of pure Erik, and Marco could feel his erection nudging against the base of Erik’s spine, anointing it with the first drops of his pre-come. He reached round to caress Erik’s chest, every so often stroking across the sensitive nipples, before beginning to lightly pinch and twist them, raking over the soft skin with his fingernails.

Erik was breathing harder, his breath catching in his throat every time Marco stimulated his now erect nipples. Erik leaned his head back, offering up his vulnerable throat to Marco, his hips tilting with need and want and desire as he became more and more aroused by Marco’s touches. The mirror gave Marco a breathtaking view of Erik’s totally abandoned surrender to what Marco was doing to him, including the sight of Erik’s gorgeous cock getting harder and longer and beginning to leak creamy fluid in his excitement.

Marco began to rain soft butterfly kisses along the side of Erik’s neck and shoulders, wanting to show Erik how much he was loved and cherished and wanted in this very special evening. And then he shifted his hands to Erik’s hips, holding him firmly in position and slightly open so that Erik could let Marco inside him. He saw Erik swallow hard, breathing deeply to prepare himself for what was to come, and so he planted a long tender kiss of encouragement at the base of Erik’s neck, licking and sucking slightly on the skin.

Finally Erik began to move. Erik was so incredibly tight in this position, hot and tight and perfect around Marco's cock, swallowing Marco almost painfully slowly as he gradually sat back on him. This was a real effort for Erik, you could see that from watching him, his heels dug into the bed for leverage, his head thrown back, mouth open and groaning. And for Marco this was sweet torture. Immobile, being slowly sucked inside Erik, feeling like he was about to explode with the pressure round his cock, from the pressure of the tight muscle squeezing him relentlessly. His breath hitched every time Erik swallowed more of his length.

And then, when he was about half way inside Erik, he felt his beloved one’s body start to tremble as Erik began to whimper. This was too much for Erik. Marco felt sick to his stomach, cold tendrils of dread clutching at his insides. If they were alone, he would stop this now. Pick Erik up, turn him over and make love to him until Erik cried out in nothing but pleasure. But they weren’t alone and he had to find a way to make this work for his Erik.

Marco rubbed his nose softly against Erik’s cheek, murmuring words of encouragement. ‘It’s OK, darling. I’ve got you. Just relax. Fuck yourself back onto me. Just let me inside you. I need you, sweetheart. So badly. I need you so badly. You’re amazing. Wonderful. I know it hurts right now, but it will feel better once I’m inside. I promise.’

He began to suck and nibble at Erik’s ears, dipping his tongue inside where he knew Erik was so sensitive to being licked, desperately hoping to distract Erik from the discomfort of being stretched and filled like this and the physical strain of holding himself in position.

But then it was done and Erik was at last fully seated onto Marco.

‘Just relax. Lean back onto me. I’ve got you.’

And Erik did, leaning back against Marco’s chest, his thighs resting on Marco’s, taking much of the strain off his arm and leg muscles. For a moment Marco just held him close, his arms locked across Erik’s chest, tight enough that he could feel the beating of Erik’s heart through his own body. This really felt like they were two hearts beating as one. Despite all the times they had made love, this was physically the closest they had ever been. There was quite literally no space between their bodies.

Part of Erik’s weight was now resting on Marco’s groin and, despite Marco’s painfully aching arousal, it felt amazing to be pressed so deep inside Erik, to be so completely encased by him. Erik’s body was totally open for Marco to caress and he did, one arm holding him firmly in place while his other hand traced elaborate patterns across Erik’s chest and taut stomach, stroking his inner thighs, caressing his balls, touching him at the place where their bodies were so intimately joined together.

Even though he knew that their friends were watching them and he could hear Auba and Matze breathing harder and harder, this was a deeply private experience for Erik and him and they were only focused on each other and nothing else. He felt rather than heard Erik’s soft sighs and moans, felt the tiny shudders of pleasure that ran through Erik’s body. He felt Erik’s muscles clenching and relaxing around Marco’s cock in response to the pattern of his caresses. And he could see the change in Erik’s expression, could see the pain and discomfort wash away to be replaced by pleasure and above all by satisfaction, satisfaction at having taken Marco like this.

‘What do you need, darling? Marco asked. ‘Can you move? Or do you just want me to jerk you off?’

‘I’m OK, Marco,’ gasped Erik, ‘I can do it.’

And, taking his bodyweight on his strong shoulders and thighs once more. Erik began to move, lifting himself up and then thrusting himself back onto Marco, fucking himself onto Marco’s cock over and over again. Marco’s eyes were on Erik, not taking his gaze from the astonishing sight reflected in the mirror for one single second. He could see himself being taken into and released by Erik’s body, in itself an arousing sight. But the real glory was Erik himself. Strong. Proud. Exultant. Glorying in his physical strength and in his ability to fuck Marco like this. Marco thought that the muscular, well-sculpted body of his lover looked like that of a Greek god, well a Greek sex god to be precise. And the sounds Erik made were dazzling, loud pants and grunts and long, deep blissful ‘aaaaaahhhhs’ each time he forced Marco back inside his passage.

Marco voiced his encouragement. ‘That’s it, darling. You’re amazing. That’s perfect. Keep going. Don’t stop. You feel amazing.’

Finally Marco put his arms round Erik, pulling him back towards his body again, whispering words in his ear meant only for them, ‘Just relax, sweetheart. You were wonderful. Let me take care of you now.’

He had stroked Erik through his climax before but never like this, not buried deep and unmoving in Erik, not with the warm, heavy, comforting weight of Erik pressed onto him, not feeling Erik’s body jerking and convulsing in ecstasy against him with every stroke. And Erik felt so gorgeous in his hand, long, thick and heavy, sticky with pre-come and soft and silky over his hard length. Erik started to whine with the unbearable pleasure and his burning need to come.

Marco could hear that Matze was beginning to get himself off in earnest now, probably matching the rhythm he was using on Erik. He could hear Matze’s loud, harsh breathing and Auba’s equally heavy breathing. Marco smiled slightly, sure that Auba would be as entranced by the sight of Matze jerking off as he had been by the sight of his Erik fucking him.

Marco knew that the feeling of Erik clenching and pulsing around him as he came would be enough to take him over the edge. And it was. Erik’s orgasm was almost desperate in its intensity, his back arching, his hands and feet clawing at the bedsheet, his ass pressing hard back against Marco, as his cock twitched and danced and spilled its load over Marco’s hand to the accompaniment of Erik’s high-pitched whines.

Marco heard the unmistakable sound of Matze’s climax and a slightly strangled noise that was probably Auba giving up the battle with his own arousal. But all his attention was focused on Erik, who gave one last small whimper as Marco eased gently out of his tender, quivering hole. Marco laid Erik on the bed, wrapping his arms around him, while he stroked his hair and kissed over the hot, fevered skin of his forehead and cheeks. Both of them were sticky with sweat and come, but Marco didn’t care.

‘I love you, Erik’.

‘I love you, Marco’

Nothing else needed to be said, so Marco curled his body around that of his wonderful, amazing boyfriend who had given him so much this evening, holding him close, secure and protected.


End file.
